A Thanksgiving Mishap
by Connie rose
Summary: Annabeth goes to her Dad's house for Thanksgiving after the war with Gaea, bringing along Percy and Thalia. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

hurray! My Computer is fixed! This is my first Fan fiction I've been able to upload! Hope you Like it! This is set after the Giant War. Does anybody know how old Bobby and Mathew are? that info would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!

**Prologue**

**"Frederick , dear, I understand that your entire family is coming for Thanksgiving but I don't see it as any reason Annabeth needs to come," said Mrs. Chase to her husband one night two weeks before Thanksgiving.**

**" Helen, Annabeth is family" **

**" Yes dear, I realize that, and I'm not trying to excluded her from any family activities, I'd actually love for her to come if it wasn't for the fact that your family is still new to the whole Annabeth is a demi-god and Greek mythology really exists- for lack of a better word- thing. Two Christmas's ago at the family reunion a Hell Hound attacked. Yes, I know Annabeth was able to kill it, but something like that is bound to happen again and it would scare your family out of there wits." **

**" I realize that, but it's a family get together and Annabeth should be there"**

**The spouses lapsed into silence washing dishes and listing to the sound of Jurassic Park which Bobby and Mathew were currently watching in the next room.**

**" Helen, what if we let Annabeth invite two friends? She can bring Percy, haven't really gotten to know him and they are dating now, and another friend. It would make her more willing to come and don't you think the more demi-gods there are in a place the less likely monsters are to attack?"**

**" That seems rather counter intuitive, dear," Mrs. Chase pause to think " but, all right, I suppose it makes sense. Were would they sleep? All of the guest rooms are taken."**

**" Well, Annabeth will sleep in her own room. I suppose Annabeth and who ever she invites can share a room."**

**" Except if she invites Percy"**

**" he can sleep on the floor of Bobby and Mathew's room"**

**" All right then, why don't you go call Annabeth and invite her"**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

"Percy," I shouted into his ear, "wake up! The plane has landed." I shook his shoulder. Soon after we had boarded the plane to San Francisco, Percy had fallen into a fitful sleep.

I turned to Thalia.

"He's not waking up."

"Let me try," said Thalia. "Percy!" she yelled, "Lord Zeus is about to blast us out of the sky!" Percy's eyes flew open.

"What?!"

"Calm down, Percy, we've landed. Thalia," I shot her a glare, "was just being a bit creative in her methods for waking you up."

"Oh," said Percy, his shoulders sagging with relief. "Thanks a lot, Pinecone face."

"Guys," I said, "we need to get off the plane and get our stuff. And mortals are looking at us oddly."

"What else is new?" muttered Percy .

* * *

15 minutes later, we were in a cab on our way to my dad's house. A few weeks ago my dad had called and asked me to come for Thanksgiving. He'd said it was a family gathering, but that I could invite two friends to stay with us. I'd invited Percy because, well, he is my boyfriend and he's never really met my dad and step mom. Also, if he can help me survive Tartarus, then he should be able to help me survive a weekend; actually 4 days, to be exact, with my dad's family.

I looked over at Percy and Thalia, who were currently in the middle of a good-natured argument. I hoped he would be on his best behavior. He should know to be, but then again he's such a seaweed brain sometimes. I couldn't help but worry.

"Ow!" yelped Percy, his hair now up on end, having been shocked by Thalia. I suppose I should be thankful it was only a little one, the kind you would get from rubbing your feet across a carpet in socks. If it was stronger we'd probably have some serious mist manipulating to do. I sighed; maybe inviting both Thalia and Percy was a bad idea. Things were bound to get out of control. But, it was to late to go back now.

I'd invited Thalia for several reasons. She's a good friend, almost like a sister to me. Also, Piper was at Camp Jupiter with Leo and Jason (who went back and forth between the two camps) visiting Hazel and Frank. Rachel was stuck at her parents estate for Thanksgiving, so that ruled out two notably safer combinations with Percy. On the plus side Artemis had given Thalia the long weekend off to come visit anyway, and with Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel in California already we could have a nice get together about halfway through the trip. Which should keep me from going out of my mind.

It's not that there's anything wrong with my family; Helen has even been treating me like a daughter the last few times I've seen her, something I've marveled over several times. But my dad forced me to tell every one I'm a demigod about a year ago, and that sort of got mixed reactions. Some relitives treat me as if I'm some alien species. Others like I'm glass. Some are way too harsh and rude with me, almost as if they're thinking that's how demigods act. Others still ignore me, like they aren't sure how to act around me, so they just won't act around me at all.

That alone is enough to make anyone go insane,and that's without all of the questions from my cousins, Bobby, and Matthew. They want to know every little detail of every quest I've ever been on, of every even remotely demigodish experience I've ever had in my life, much of which I don't think they're ready to hear, some of which I'm not ready to relive.


End file.
